


Insomnia

by SalemDae_45



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis can’t sleep.  So he thinks of other distraction to occupy his time.</p>
<p>Written for Februry Love Letters Challenge @ <a href="http://brokebackslash.livejournal.com/">Brokeback Slash</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Brokeback Mountain. I only own this idea and that's about it.
> 
> First time writing in this fandom I hope you enjoy.

You stay wide awake most of the night. You try your best to close your eyes and think of your girls. Their smiles, their giggles, their innocents, it amuses you. It makes your heart swell two sizes bigger. You always look forward to their visits, if your job didn’ conflict with your schedule (which it always does). 

When that didn’ work, you try countin’ sheep but it gets annoyin’ after the twentieth one jumps over the fence. Whoever invented it must’ve been bored to the point of death or a jackass. You like to think of the latter than the former. That way, you are avoidin' callin' yourself a jackass. You are a simple man with simple things who enjoys the simple pleasures of life despite the shit life gives you on a daily basis. 

Nothing seems to keep your eyes close for over a minute…until you think of him. 

The half smirk glowin’ in the blurry scenery. His eyes bright, almost glowin’ like the full moon against the dreary night. He appears boyish despite him being twenty years older. As if he was the same man you met twenty years ago, he never loses his foolish charm. He took your heart and kept it to himself, no one but him can have it.

That greedy bastard. He is a pain in your ass that made your stomach do flips, turns and jumps. 

You grunt. Your eyes are slowly closin’. 

Yep, Jack Twist will do that to you. Instead of groaning in insomnia, you should think of him more often. At least, in your dreams, you are with him without any interruption. It is just you and him, alone, on Brokeback Mountain. He is eternal youth. You are eternal gruntin’.

Maybe you should write a letter to him tomorrow. It’s been a while since you heard from him. You don’ wanna to admit your _longin’_ for him, but it is hard to avoid. Instead, you settle for _missin’ his company_. It’s still longin’ but more…masculine. 

A letter to Jack Twist, that’s nice. You’ll make sure to write it before the mailman comes.

Then you're gone off to sleep, without the help of sheep.


End file.
